


cute one shots

by Queer_Quack



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, I'm soft and gay as fuck, M/M, no straights alooowwwwed bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_Quack/pseuds/Queer_Quack
Summary: A generic au and all of the characters live in the same house -omg they were roommates- cause plot convinience.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 26





	cute one shots

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is kinda crap- it's like 4am and i just read the old guard. I don't know what Quynh's character is like so i just made it up but I hope you enjoy!

Muted light bathed Quynh in a soft glow, giving her a hazy dreamlike quality. A faint smile raised the corners of her soft lips and crinkled the edges of her eyes. She shifted towards Andy who pulled her even closer until Quynh's body was flush against her own. Quynh nuzzled her face in the crook of Andy's neck with a sleepy whine. Stroking Quynh's hair she checked her phone and found a text from Joe saying that pancakes were ready when they were.  
Quynh stirred and opened her eyes sleepily. "Hey babe." She murmured.  
Joy flooded through Andy at the reminder that the love of her life was right there beside her. She dropped a kiss on Quynh's nose. "Morning."  
They lay together in a haze of warmth, neither wanting to leave the other until Andy sat up and stretched.  
"Where you going?"  
"M'hungry and Joe made pancakes, I can bring you some up if you want."  
"But then who will cuddle me?" Quynh fake pouted making Andy grin.  
"Me when I come back."  
"But I'll get coooold."  
"I'm sure you'll survive."  
Quynh snorted at the poor attempt at a pun and pulled Andy back down. Andy relented for a moment and kissed Quynh but all to soon she was reaching for her dressing gown. Quynh snaked her hands round Andy's waist and undid the belt that Andy had just tied.  
"Just a bit longer." She kissed Andy's shoulder. "I love you."  
With smile Andy turned to meet Quynh's lips and pushed them back on the bed. "I am really fucking hungry though." She said in-between kisses that were steadily growing more heated.  
"Just eat me then." A sly smile crossed Quynh's face as Andy lost all brain function.  
"You- you can't just say that!" She sputtered.  
"Why?"  
"I- I dunno but it's not allowed!"  
"Oh this isn't allowed?" Quynh straddled Andy and trailed kisses down her neck. "But doesn't that just make you want to do it more?"  
Andy swallowed a breathy moan as Quynh bit down lightly. "No it makes me want pancakes."  
"Talk dirty to me babe." Quynh snorted.  
Andy stood and turned, they stared at each other for a moment before laughing. "I love you."  
"Then stay, I want morning cuddles." Quynh pulled herself into a sitting position.  
"You can have them later."  
"Now." Quynh tugged Andy back onto the bed by her hips and clung on to her. "You can't get rid of me now."  
"Fine." Andy said with a defeated sigh as she stood up and re adjusted her balance. "You can come with."  
"Bitch! This is not what I meant and I do not feel safe!!"  
"Don't worry I've got you babe." Andy wrapped her arms around Quynh.  
"You know your hand is on my ass."  
"Yup."  
She made her way downstairs to the kitchen, Quynh yelping slightly with each step.  
"Just take your time, why don't you?" Nicky said from his position on the worktop.  
"Sorry we were... busy." Quynh looked Andy up and down and bit her lip making her feel completely naked.  
"Eyyy nice one." Nicky fist bumped Quynh.  
"No we didn't do- that." Andy said indignantly.  
"Sure thing." Joe snorted from just beside Nicky.  
"But we actually di-." Andy saw the grin on Quynh's face and felt her face mirroring it. "Whatever." She muttered and reached for some pancakes.  
"Cazzo!" Nicky swore. "Stupid wall cabinets."  
"You okay baby?" Joe clambered onto the counter to kiss Nicky's head.  
"I am now." Nicky smiled and kissed Joe.  
"That was kinda cheesy."  
Nicky hummed against Joe's lips.  
"We get it you're happy and cute." Booker said as he shuffled into the kitchen tiredly and reached for the coffee pot.  
"Just because we feel comfortable expressing our emotions." Joe retorted and Andy couldn't help but feel like that was mostly directed at her.  
"I just wanted some goddamn pancakes and I got harassed by that one" Andy gestured to Quynh. "and now you're trying to teach me moral bullshit!"


End file.
